Trouble love
by YAZAKU
Summary: Mikoto have a big problem. Her bestfriend Kuroko became more and more important in her life. They are couple. Kuroko became different person what she never imaged, she became romantic around her. Mikoto's feelings growing. Now is Mikoto an adult and living with her beloved Kuroko is a challenge.


**Trouble Love**

 **Author Note:** _Hello there peoples! This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice and it's may probably not so good but i will keep it going. So my main characters are two girls that i ship them for awhile (Mikoto X Kuroko). I will try make a nice and long story. So please enjoy the story!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : A tease time**

As for Mikoto being an adult, was not always easy for her. In the past she enjoy her middle school life. Because there is lots of things you can do before you go to High School. But it is a rich school and a very good one too, only for the rich kids can go there. But for a normaal people is it impossible. It's one of the best school in the city. the student-filled Acedemy City is at the forefront of scientific advancement and home to the esper development program.

Kuroko and Mikoto are both espers who using their esper power. For Kuroko she is a Teleporter. It's a rare ability that are only 58 people can use it like her. She can teleport object what's ever she wanted. like teleport her friends to a somewhere places and she can even teleport stuff in somebody body. She is a level 4 esper. Kuroko have a part-time job as the _JUGDEMENT. it's a duty for the jugments who's fighting with the people who harm the City._ And for Mikoto she is a electromaster, she is level 5 esper. Mikoto is the third ranked in Academy City, and has been nicknamed _Railgun_ due to her signature move. Mikoto have a ability to use electrics what's she can do about, she can even hack with her power in a computer or something. The ability is shown to have a maximum output of 1 bilion volts, as well the ability to observe and manipulate electric, magnetic and electromagnetic fields with the unaided eye.

In Mikoto memory she fight a lot with dangrous people who picking a fight with her. When she know the disturbing things the dark secrets from the City who is really are behind. Around the dark places the crazy sciences trying somebody become level 6 esper, making a clones of her or fight with the strongest esper in the City. accelerator was the strongest all the espers, as he think. When Mikoto fight with accelerator was not all easy at all but finally Mikoto won the fight from him.

Mikoto bestfriend, partner and roomate is Kuroko, Only one year slide different than her. Kuroko Shirai may be a pervert and a creepy stalker, but she is a Hard-worker, caring for her friends and her one year different age senpai that she like or do she love her? She is friendly, an honorable girl who keeps her word and she is kind with kids. But when Mikoto fall in love with kuroko and everything changes, they dating each others. it's was a serprise for Kuroko when Mikoto confess to her but she glad to hear it how she felt. When Kuroko and Mikoto are alone, Kuroko became a different person she even imaged. She begun more romantic around her. For Mikoto it's was a serprise seeing her like that. She though she will be pretty pervert but kuroko is serious about their relationship. Mikoto like her little romantice gestures of her.

For Mikoto it's is really romantice what's she do. She fall in love with the perfect girl. Kuroko may be a pervert some time but it's can't be help, thats who she truly herself. Mikoto wanted nothing change who's she is. But now she is fighting with her own feelings because her friend Kuroko became more and more important in her life. They became a lovers. And they finally married each others. Mikoto love her little wife. And she love seeing her embracing if she blush. Now Mikoto is an adult and living with her beloved Kuroko is a challenge.

* * *

Mikoto is sitting on bed next to her sleepy beauty. _'_ _'How can you so cute when you sleep like that?''_ ask the chestnut hair herself. She stare how Kuroko she sleep. Mikoto touch her beloved wife strawberry hair. She can still remember how smooth and pretty Kuroko hair it is. And it's smell nice too. She can't even control herself if she see Kuroko like that.

As for her she begun to run her fingers through Kuroko blanket of hair. The more she felt her hair fingers the more she through, she began to enjoy it. 'I will always love you.' whisperd Mikoto in Kuroko ear.

 _''Oh crap i became a pervert like this. This is your fault how you look cute Kuroko!''_

She even like to tease her too. She became a pervert by Kuroko, because she want to show how she love her so much. Her feeling was a lock key for a long while. And finally the locked key is open. She confess her love to her. Now it's a hard time for Mikoto to refuse her beloved Kuroko favors.

And she will do anything make her Kuroko the happiest girl in the planet. She want to see Kuroko happy and not seeing her crying or hurt. She will never forget her self. The painful past want Mikoto forget. Back than she never listing her propely. She though she will doing weird. Or don't notice something seems wrong with Kuroko. She get regret what she done in her selfish manor of her past.

Now she became more honest for her and listing her what she ask or say. Mikoto wanted change herself.

Mikoto look twice to her sweet sleepy lover. She can only smile to her.

A gentle kiss is place Kuroko for-head. "I am so sorry i was not so honest with you in our middle school. I was way too selfish back then. But now i promise you i will always by your side what ever happend to me or to you. I will be there no matter what in the feature happend. I will always love you Kuroko." she said gently rubbing her wife head.

"Missaakka-" said Kuroko half asleep. For Mikoto she can understand what she said, Kuroko saying her name.

"Ahww your dreaming about me huh? Heck thats sweet from you." she said hugging her little sleeper.

'' _How can you so beautiful?''_ tough herself and notice she were grinning like a pervert. She were interrupted by a awake sleepy beauty.

"How do you slept? I hope you have a good time, i was lonely when you sleep as a angel." smile Mikoto.

" I slept nicely because my onee-same is there for me." she said playfully.

"Ah geez.. you say again like that, Kuroko?" she ask.

"Awh what? I just like to say that. It's is a memory when we still in middle school i use to call you like that Mikoto." Sun

"O-oh wel it's can be help." said Mikoto blushing.

"Oh my? My Mikoto blushing soo cute like that." Kuroko teasing her like she use to.

"D-dummy i-i am not blushing." she said bashful. Kuroko got almost a blood nose how bashful she is.

"I just love how your are." smile Kuroko.

"Awh.. How sweet from you. How can you be so romantic with me?" she said hugging her Kuroko.

"Because you are the person you make me romantic."

"Thanks.."

Mikoto realise she almost forget to give Kuroko an morning-kiss on her cheek. But glady she kiss her.

 _''But damn i'm glad she's mine'' Kuroko though herself._

Kuroko like that in the morning if Mikoto kiss her on the cheek like always.

Suddenly Kuroko hug Mikoto and whisperd in her ear. "I will always love you too, and thanks that you say the truth." A moment Mikoto flusterd, she can't believe that kuroko is still awake when she talk to her. Kuroko is way too good... For Kuroko she love the reaction from her beloved Mikoto. _"ahhh i love seeing this when you reaction is cute."_ though Kuroko.

"You got me." laugh Mikoto

"Totally in that."

"So you hear everything what i just said?"

"Yea i hear everything what you just said. Let's forget what happend in the past and think about the feauture." smile Kuroko.

"Thats right." she said holding Kuroko right hand and reveal the beautiful diamond ring on her. She smile back.

"What do you want to do Mikoto?" she ask randomly

"uhmm.. i was thinking we can watch a romantic movie, go to a restaurant, maby we can play in the arcade and shopping with you."

"Oh than i know my Mikoto love cute cloths" Kuroko tease her.

" I-i kn-ow that too!" she said bashfully.

"Like always i love to see your reaction." she smile to her. And Mikoto smile back to her. "hmm!"

"I was thinking whats is our friends doing now?" Kuroko ask randomly.

"Uiharu and Saten told to me they are travel each others this week." respond Mikoto.

"Sound fun." Kuroko said. "And whats about Touma and Index hmmm?" continue with talking and tease Mikoto.

"KUROKO!" yell Mikoto and blush the same time.

"Hahaha sorry i just want to say that." she said and apologized to Mikoto.

"That's not funny at all!"

"hmm maby a little for me.."

"You make me always blush, don't you?"

"That's is truth and i can't stop teasing you because that's who i am onee-sama.." she said with a teasing manor.

"Alright thats true. I just don't want you change who you are, i just want the girl i fall in love stay who she is." Mikoto look to her in the eyes, and contineu with talking. "But somehow i enjoy to be with you no matter how pervert you are. I just want to see you happy."

"I wanted the same.. I am lucky i have the sweetest and caring girl is staying with my side forever." smile Kuroko.

"yeah.. I was wondering when did you fall in love with me?" Mikoto ask.

"Acually at the beginning. I enjoy how open you were, you are really kind for everybody, you never look somebody down. And you are the most caring senpai i ever know.

That's i love to see from you. And when did you fall in love with me Mikoto?

"At the beginning too. You may be a sick pervert stalker...-" Kuroko had a feeling something fall in the sky with a rock hitting her but when she hear." I just enjoy be with you, you make me laugh or blush when you did something. Your a really good girl. When i saw you one day talking with the little kids, you were so kind. I just had a weird feeling inside me. My heart beat so fast.I don't know what it is. But i like the feeling what i got. And finally i know what it meant.. I am in love with you Kuroko."

"Thats... really sweet from you Mikoto." Kuroko said with soft voice.

Mikoto stare at the clock she notice they sleep long. "Oh crap look at the time! We slept till 14.54!" inturrepted Mikoto.

"Who's care about time? I just want cuddle you little longer." tease Kuroko

"Y-yea.." respond nervously.

"You still nervous don't y-"

Suddenly the two were underbreak by a rather a grumbling noise from Mikoto's stomach. Kuroko can't hold her laugh it's was way too funny, Mikoto laught too but it's was way too embarrassing what her stomach did.

"Oh my mistake, my prince is hungry." laugh Kuroko, she can't stop laughing what's happend now.

"Y-yeah how funny is that!" blush Mikoto.

Suddenly Kuroko stomach make a rather a grumbling noise too. This time Mikoto smirk.

"How funny my princess is hungry too." said a tease manor.

"Awh-h h-how unfair!" she said. It's was way too emberrassing too. Kuroko blush light red on her cheek glowing. Mikoto stare to her. It's was a cute reaction.A happy hug fly on her.

"Sorry i just wanted tease you a little while, because you reaction is way too cute for me." smile Mikoto.

"As we look like a happy couple."

"Yea and we are happy too, my wife." She said kissing her, not on the for-head or the cheek but from the oh soft lip from the beloved one.

"I love you Kuroko." she said. And what she love to hear back. "I love you too Mikoto."

* * *

 **Author Note: Do you like the short story what i write? Don't worry i will make a few chapters for you guys and i like the story too. So don't worry Volks, count on me! Thanks for reading my little pairing story and i will see you in the feature day!**

 **So Sit down read this from the beginning til the end. And have a nice Day! (As if lol :3)**

 **-Neinseiki**


End file.
